girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cadette Badges
Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. Current cadette badges In 2011, the Girl Scouts of the USA updated all of the Girl Scout badge programs and retired or remade all of the old ones. It is still possible to earn the badges that have been retired, if you have a copy of the original requirements and can find the badges themselves. Below is a list of the current Cadette badges: * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Journeys * aMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along * Breathe * Media Other Awards * Silver Award * Cookie Activity Pin * Community Service Award * Global Action badge * Leader in Action * Program Aide Award * Safety Award (Cadettes) * Service to Scouting bar * Silver Torch Award * Thinking Day Retired Cadette and Senior Interest Project Awards, 1997-2011 New and revised Interest Project Awards for Cadette and Senior Girl Scouts were introduced in 1997 with a royal blue border. The interest projects were organized around five broad areas: Life Skills, Nature, Science and Health, Communications, The Arts and History, and Sports and Recreation. The requirements to earn the awards contained numerous activity choices, organized into four categories: Skill Buiders, Technology, Service Projects, and Career Exploration. To earn an Interest Project Award, a Cadette or Senior Girl Scout had to complete a total of seven activities as follows: at least two Skill Builders at least one Technology, at least one Service Project, and at least on Career Exploration. Below is a list of the retired Interest Project Awards: * All About Birds * Architecture and Environmental Design * Artistic Crafts * Backpacking * Build a Better Future * Camping * Car Sense * Child Care * Collecting * Computers in Everyday Life * Conflict Resolution * Cookies and Dough * Creative Cooking * Desktop Publishing * Digging Through the Past * Do You Get the Message? * Dollars and Sense * Eco-Action * Emergency Preparedness * Exploring the Net * Family Living * Fashion Design and Clothing * Folk Arts * Food Connection, The * From A to V: Audiovisual Production * From Fitness to Fashion * From Shore to Sea * From Stress to Success * Games for Life * Generations Hand in Hand * Graphic Communicaitons * Heritage Hunt * High Adventure * Home Improvement * Horse Sense * Inventions and Inquiry * Invitation to Dance * It's About Time * Just Jewelry * Law and Order * Leadership * Lure of Language, The * Math, Maps, and More * Media Savvy * Museum Discovery * On a High Note * On the Court * On the Playing Field * Once Upon a Story * Orienteering * Outdoor Survival * Paddle, Poll, and Roll * Paper Works * Performing Arts, The * Pets * Photography * Planet Power * Plant Life * Play's the Thing, The * Public Relations * Reading * Rolling Along * Smooth Sailing * Space Exploration * Sports for LIfe * Textile Arts * Travel * Understanding Yourself and Others * Visual Arts * Water Sports * Why in the World? * Wildlife * Women Through Time * Women's Health * World of Understanding, A * Writing for Real * Your Best Defense * Your Own Business * American Patriotism Retired Cadette and Senior Interest Project Patches, 1980-1996 In 1980, Girl Scouts of the USA introduced Interest Project Patches, which were produced with different color borders to indicate which world they represented. They were embroidered in bright colors on white twill fabric and measured approximately 1 1/4" x 1 3/4". The World to Explore Interest Project Patches were discontinued in 1996. Below is a list of the retired Worlds to Explore IPP's: * World of Well-Being ** Dabbler ** Child Care ** Creative Cooking ** Emergency Preparedness ** Sports ** Skills for Living ** Tune in to Well-Being ** Collecting ** Family Living ** Managing Stress ** Pets ** Reading * Word of People ** Dabbler ** Community Time Capsule ** Global Understanding ** Leadership ** Travel ** Do You Get the Message? ** Heritage Hunt ** American Indian Lore ** Games ** The Law ** Understanding Yourself and Others ** Women's History * World of Today & Tomorrow ** Dabbler ** Auto Maintenance ** Career Exploration ** Energy Awareness ** Money Management ** High-Tech Communication ** Plant Culture ** Audio Visual Production Advanced ** Audio Visual Production Basic ** Computers ** Enterpreneurship ** Geology ** Space Exploration * World of Arts ** Dabbler ** Fashion, Fitness, and Makeup ** Folk Arts ** Music ** Photography ** Visual Arts ** Invitation to Dance ** The Play's the Thing ** Artistic Craft ** Creative Writing ** Fashion Design and Clothing ** Museum Discovery ** The Performing Arts ** Prints and Graphics ** Weaving * World of Outdoors ** Dabbler ** Camping ** Eco-Action ** Outdoor Survival ** Water Sports ** Wildlife ** Horse Sense ** Paddle, Pole, and Roll ** Animal Observation ** Backpacking ** Cycling ** Orienteering ** Skiing and Snow Shoeing ** Smooth Sailing Retired Cadette Proficiency Badges, 1963-1980 "In 1963, with the establishment of four age levels of Girl Scouts, badges were continued for two of the age levels--Junior and Cadette Girl Scouts. Cadette Girl Scout badges were more specialized than Junior Girl Scout badges, and were designed to develop in-depth knowledge in a specific subject along with application of the skills learned to life at home, at school, and in the community." Below is a list of the retired Cadette Proficiency Badges * Animal Kingdom--Bird * Animal Kingdom--Insect * Animal Kingdom--Mammal * Animal Kingdom--Water Life * Aviation * Campcraft * Ceramics and Pottery * Chef * Child Care * Clerk * Conservation * Creative Writer * Dressmaker * Explorer * Family Camper * Family Living * First Aid * First Aid to Animals * Folk Dancer * Food Raiser * Games Leader * Good Grooming * Graphic Arts * Handywoman * Hiker * Homemaker * Home Nurse * Horsewoman * Hostess * Interior Decoration * Language * Life Saver * Metal Arts * Minstrel * Music Maker * My Country * My Government * Our Own Troop's * Outdoor Safety * Painting * Photography * Pioneer * Plant Kingdom--Plant * Plaint Kingdom--Tree * Player-Producer * Public Health * Puppeteer * Radio and Television * Reader * Reporter * Rock and Mineral * Science * Small Craft * Social Dancer * Sports * Stamp Collector * Star * Swimmer * Textile Arts * Traveler * Weather * World Heritage * World Trefoil * World Understanding Intermediate Girl Scout Proficiency Badges, 1938-1963 In 1937, program revisions for three distinct age levels of Girl Scouts began. Intermediate Scouts were girls ages ten to thirteen (later to be fourteen). The revised program for Intermediate Girl Scouts was presented to the membership in the April, May, and June 1938 issues of The Girl Scout Leader. This revised program was considered to be in effect as soon as it was printed, and leaders and girls were urged to start it immediately. Until July 1939, however, both the existing and the revised programs were official. There were eighty badges for Intermediate Girl Scouts in the revised 1938 program. Each badge had a number of specific requirements, but also allowed a girl to choose from optional activities. Below is a list of the retired Intermediate Proficiency badges: * Architecture * Basketry * Bookbinding * Colorcraft * Design * Drawing and Painting * Glass * Interior Decorating * Leather * Metal * Needlecraft * Photography * Pottery * Prints * Sculpture * Weaving * Wood * Junior Citizen * My Community * My Country * My Troop * Transportation and Communication * Child Care * Community Safety * First Aid * Home Health * Home Nursing * Home Safety * Personal Health * Public Health * Clothing * Cook * Foods * Handywoman * Hostess * Housekeeper * Wide World * World Gifts * World Interpreter * World Knowledge * World Trefoil * Bibliophile * Book Finder * Dramatic Appreciation * Play Director * Reader * Scribe * Stagecraft * Troop Dramatics * Typography * Writer * Dancer * Folk Dancing * Group Music * Minstrel * Music Appreciation * Musician * Bird Finder * Fresh Water Life Finder * Garden Flower Finder * Gardener * Insect Finder * Land Animal Finder * Rock Finder * Salt Water Life Finder * Star Finder * Tree Finder * Wild Plant Finder * Campcraft * Explorer * Foot Traveler * Outdoor Cook * Pioneer * Boating * Cyclist * Games * Horsewoman * Life Saver * Swimmer * Winter Sports * My Country * Beekeeper * Dairying * Farmer * Fruit Raiser * Landscaper * Poultry Raiser * Rabbit Raiser * Truck Gardener * Aviation * Clerk * Radio * Speaker * Traveler * Farm Safety * First Aid to Animals * Outdoor Safety * Good Grooming * Nutrition * Sewing * Western Hemisphere * Journalist * Play Producer * Cat and Dog * Conservation * Rambler * Reptile and Amphibian * Star * Weather * Back-Yard Camper * Animal Raiser * DAbbler * Pottery * Textile Design * My Government * Health Aid * Dressmaker * Homemaker * Conservationalist * Pen Pal * Magic Carpet * Player * Puppeteer * Storyteller * Salt Water/Water Life * Adventurer * Canoeing * Games * Skating * Sports * My Trefoil * Our Own Troop's Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Cadettes Category:Girl Scout Badge